La Folie
by writerkubs
Summary: "Ela não seria esquecida. Não. Ela voltaria às graças de seu Mestre. Ela voltaria a sentar-se ao seu lado." Bellatrix POV. De Azkaban até A Batalha de Hogwarts.


**La Folie¹**

* * *

Tudo estava escuro ao seu redor, mas não importava. Não mais. Esperava há anos por alguém que não dava sinais de vida. Se perguntava se não estava louca em acreditar. Jamais duvidara dele. Jamais duvidaria. Jamais duvidaria.

Ela tinha que acreditar.

Se não acreditasse, ele a descartaria, a acusaria de traidora. Não! Jamais! Nunca o trairia. Mataria e morreria por ele. Enfrentaria o mundo por ele. Enfrentaria a Morte.

Um feixe de luz materializou-se na sua frente, outro dia amanhecera. Aquela luz era fria, distante, suprema. Como ele era. É.

É. Como ele é. Seu Lorde não está morto. Não, ele não está. Está apenas recobrando suas forças. Sim. Apenas recobrando as forças.

Mais dias se passam, mais noites. A luz vem e vai. Mas ela nunca tenta alcançar a luz. Não. Aquela luz é ele e ele é intocável.

Um cachorro passa por ela. Grande como um urso, magro como a Morte. O Sinistro? Talvez.

Ele some na escuridão da prisão.

Nessa mesma noite os dementadores se agitam. Vagam para lá e para cá numa dança mórbida. Eles procuram por algo, ou melhor, alguém. Mas quem?

Um traidor.

Então ela grita. Grita como há muito tempo não gritava. A voz que a muito não era usada sai arranhada. A garganta há muito calada arde. Mas ela continua. Grita. "Traidor! Traidor! Volte aqui!"

Mas o traidor já foi embora. Passou pelos dementadores e fugiu. E ela ri. Como pode ele fugir e ela ficar ali?

Ela vai matá-lo. Sim. Matá-lo assim que o encontrar novamente. Ela não vai deixar aquele traidor vivo. "Não".

Ela perdeu a conta. Então recomeçou a contar. Meses se passam.

O silêncio é quebrado por gritos arranhados dos prisioneiros ao seu redor. Seus gritos e súplicas são ensurdecedores. Ela não agüenta mais. Quer sair dali. Precisa sair dali. Daquela escuridão gelada.

E ela se aproxima da luz.

A marca arde. A dor que há tanto aguardava.

Mais dias se passam a marca ainda queima em seu braço. A qualquer momento agora. A qualquer momento ela sairia daquele lugar com cheiro sal e suor.

Mas muitos meses ainda se passam. Muitos dias. Muitas noites. E ela não agüenta mais contar. Está se perdendo na escuridão.

Uma explosão.

O vento bate no seu rosto e afasta os cabelos imundos dos olhos. Ela vê a lua. Lua cheia. Linda. Branca. E ela ri. Gargalha. Está livre! Livre! Finalmente. A marca arde implacável em seu braço magro e pálido. Um comensal lhe entrega uma varinha. "Vá. Vá ao encontro do Lorde que lhe chama."

E ela vai. Volta para o lado de seu Lorde. Para o lado do homem pelo qual passou tanto tempo naquela escuridão. Para o lado do ser inatingível que decidira seguir a tantos anos.

Ela se ajoelha a sua frente. Respeito. "Meu Lorde."

"Bellatrix. Azkaban não lhe tratou bem" Ele tem razão. Os olhos negros antes brilhosos estavam opacos envoltos por olheiras roxas. O rosto outrora forte era agora, cadavérico. Os cabelos anteriormente lustrosos e negros se encontravam embaraçados, imundos e grisalhos. Azkaban lhe tirara qualquer beleza que ainda poderia possuir.

"Não importa, Meu Lorde. Ainda lhe sou fiel." E assim seria até a sua morte.

Ah! A Morte. Voltaria a vê-la nos próximos meses. Quando uma promessa fosse cumprida.

"Eu matei Sirius Black! Eu matei Sirius Black!"

Sua risada estridente enche o ministério. Um menino corre atrás dela. Ele tenta torturá-la, mas é fraco demais. _Puro_ demais. Ela acha graça.

Ela vê o desprezo e o desespero nos olhos do menino e acha graça. Graça por que ela sabe que aquilo também lhe move.

Mas ela foge do menino. Foge porque o Lorde lhe manda fugir. Mas não tem problema. Não. Desde o início ela soube. Não é direito seu matar o menino. Não.

O menino é do Lorde. O Lorde irá matá-lo.

Mas o velho salva o órfão de novo. Sempre aquele velho. A raiva que a atinge não pode ser comparada com a raiva que engolfa o seu Lorde. Não. Além de não matar o menino ele perdeu comensais para Azkaban.

Ele então resolve punir aqueles que se ligam aos desgraçados que foram presos. O marido de sua irmã está entre eles. O Lorde das Trevas resolve então incumbir outro menino, seu sobrinho, de matar o tal velho. O velho que o próprio Lorde falhara em matar. O velho que ela despreza.

No fundo ela sabe que o menino não é capaz, mas mesmo assim apóia-o, tenta impedir a irmã de ir choramingar ajuda e proteção ao narigudo Mestre de Poções, mas não consegue impedi-la.

Ela não acredita naquele homem, ele cheira a traidor. Ela odeia traidores.

Ela não acredita em uma só palavra do que ele diz, porém, sua irmã engole cada vírgula que escapa aquela boca cheia de dentes amarelos como se elas fossem o oxigênio que lhe enche os pulmões. Ela não tem escolha a não ser proteger a irmã daqui em diante. Proteger. Só mesmo a mais nova para lhe fazer pensar em agir assim.

E por agir, naquele momento, protegendo a irmã, as súplicas e as promessas são então perpetuadas. O Voto Perpétuo é feito.

O narigudo teria que proteger o menino agora. Ele teria que fazer de tudo para manter o menino a salvo. Ele teria que cumprir com uma promessa que ela tinha certeza que ele não gostaria de cumprir.

E no final foi aquele narigudo lambido e oleoso que matou o velho. Foi ele que apontou a varinha e pronunciou a maldição da Morte. Foi ele que caiu nas graças do Lorde enquanto ela foi deixada de lado por conta da sua família fraca e por conta da sua traidora de sangue.

Missões não lhe eram concedidas. Seu trabalho foi cuidar da Mansão. "Supervisionar" os prisioneiros. Treinar os novatos. Tarefas inferiores que refletiam o quanto o seu Lorde estava infeliz com ela, que refletiam o quanto ele estava decepcionado.

Mas ela não deixou se abalar. Não. Trabalhou mais do que nunca, melhor do que todos. Torturou e trabalhou e treinou e trabalhou.

Ela não seria esquecida. Não. Ela voltaria às graças de seu Mestre. Ela voltaria a sentar-se ao seu lado. Voltaria a ocupar o lugar no qual, agora, estava aquele Seboso.

Sim. Voltaria aos tempos de glória em que era a preferida do seu Lorde. A melhor.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Teve o menino nas mãos e deixou-o escapar. Teve a chance de matar aquela Sangue-Ruim e o Traidor de Sangue que andam com ele mas não matou. Deixou-os escapar. Fugir. _Viver._

Falhara. Como jamais havia falhado antes.

Desgraçados! Eles iam pagar... Ah! Eles iam pagar! Iria torturá-los, enlouquecê-los... _matá-los._

Mas o Lorde não deixou. Ele não confiava mais nas suas habilidades. Não como antes. Não quando sua varinha havia sido roubada. Agora ela não era mais que um peso morto para o Lorde. Não mais do que um trapo.

E ela não sabia o que fazer. Sem varinha não tinha o que fazer.

Foi torturada por ter falhado. Falha. Não era uma palavra que deveria existir na sua vida, mas que estava, irritantemente, ali mais uma vez.

Palavra que lhe assombraria mais uma vez quando seu cofre fosse roubado. E o cálice que se Lorde havia lhe incumbido de proteger levado. Não agüentava mais essa palavra: Falha.

Nunca mais.

Prometeu a si mesma que não falharia mais. Nunca mais. E foi com a crença em si mesma renovada que conseguiu uma varinha para lutar. Lutar. Pelo seu Mestre. Por si mesma.

Invadir Hogwarts. Esse era o plano do Lorde. E ela fora convocada a participar da luta. Finalmente.

Batalhara.

Como nunca antes. Lançava feitiços em tudo e em todos. Feitiços perigosos. Feitiços mortais. Não se importava com os nomes do que caíam.

Simplesmente matara.

Quando o menino responsável por estragar seus planos aparecera para morrer estava feliz. Contente até. E quando seu Mestre estava de pé e o menino ao chão não conseguiu conter gritos de alegria. A guerra acabara. E o poder estava nas mãos do vencedor.

Mas o menino sobrevivera, o Lorde falhara.

A luta recomeçou.

Os traidores lutavam com mais força, mais esperança. Mas ela não falharia. Não falharia. Mataria todos eles. Todos.

Estava pronta para matar a pequena traidora de cabelos vermelhos. Mais um feitiço e a pequena morreria. Mas ela foi bloqueada, a mãe-traidora lutava com ela agora, podia ver a raiva nos seus olhos.

Gritava. Gritava com gosto. Gritava para aquela raiva que ardia nos olhos da ruiva. Gritava para o mundo ouvir.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Morrera gritando.

* * *

1 – La Folie, em francês, significa "A Loucura".

NA: 1. Nada me pertence, todos os personagens são criação da JK Rowling.

2. Essa fic estava no meu computador há anos esperando as últimas frases serem escritas.

3. O único beta dessa fic foi o Word, a culpa é dele se tiver erros xD

4. Reviews please :3


End file.
